The advent of structural thermoplastic materials having good heat and electrical resistive properties has resulted in the use of such materials as circuit breaker and power bus support saddles hereafter referred to as "saddles". Such plastic molded saddles having means integrally formed for supporting the circuit breakers as well as the main bus conductors and neutral bus connectors are already known. It is also known to interconnect several individual modular saddles to accomplish circuit breaker load centers and panel boards of adjustable length. The molded thermoplastic support saddles currently available require angular mounting of the neutral bus connectors within integrally formed supports. The angular loading requirement has heretofore deterred completely automated production because of the difficulties involved with robotic assembly when such neutral bus conductors must be angularly mounted.
A further hindrance to automated circuit breaker load center and panel board manufacture is the requirement that the modular auxiliary plastic saddles used for extending the length of such load centers and panel boards be interconnected with the main plastic saddle by means of a horizontal sliding procedure that is likewise difficult to automate. One example of an automatable lighting panel board assembly is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 705,454, filed Feb. 25, 1985 and entitled "Lighting Circuit Breaker Panel Board Modular Assembly". This Application is incorporated herein for reference purposes and should be reviewed for its description of the materials used to form the molded plastic saddle. One purpose of the instant invention therefore is to provide an automated circuit breaker load center and panel board assembly wherein the main bus conductors and neutral bus conductors are "down-loaded" onto the plastic saddle in the vertical plane for ease in robotic assembly. A further purpose is to provide modular auxiliary circuit breaker and power bus supports that can be interconnected by means of a down-loaded operation for robotic assembly.